


Because I Love You!

by stringofpearls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Love Confession, Angst, Arguing, M/M, One Shot, POV Percy Weasley, Penelope Clearwater - Freeform, Protective Oliver Wood, Raging bisexuals, um yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringofpearls/pseuds/stringofpearls
Summary: I'm writing this because I'm struggling with my main fic and I though this would be more fun:) I hope you like it! It's seventh year for Percy and Oliver just so you know! i love you btw<3i promise to get back to my other fic i'm just taking a creative break haha
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Kudos: 51





	Because I Love You!

Percy plopped down at the dorm desk. The rough wood threatened to pierce him with splinters. The red cushion protected him, though. He brushed Oliver's mess to the edges and organized his books. Right as he was getting ready to begin a rewarding study session, Oliver burst in. He always entered loudly and aggressively. It bothered Percy, everything about Oliver was bothering him lately. They used to be attached at the hip when they were younger, but now it was like they were living different lives. Something was itching at the back of his brain, like a little bug dancing around trying to tell him something. Maybe he was going mad.   
"Hey! You moved my stuff!" Oliver groaned.  
"Yes, I moved your very important scribbles."  
"You know they aren't scribbles, they're quidditch plays. "  
"I need room to study. You're tracking mud in."  
"You're such a git!"  
"Why, Oliver?"  
"Why what? Why am I sitting on my bed? Because I like it."  
"No, why do we hate each other?"  
"I don't know, ask yourself."  
"I'm asking you. You distanced yourself first."  
"Did not."  
"Did to."  
"Look, Percy, I had a long day. I can't analyze our relationship right now."  
"I'm tired to, but I want to talk."  
"Fine. I'm sorry."  
"What, why?"  
"Isn't that what you want to hear?"  
"No, I want a reason! I want to be friends again!"  
"Ok, let's be friends. How are you?"  
"I'm fine. Penelope and I have been patrolling the school. You know, keeping you safe from a murderer while you whine about quidditch."  
"Yeah, Penelope. Good for you."  
"What is your deal? It's like you hate her!"  
"I don't hate her and your insults and judgment is getting old."  
"Then tell me what your issue is! You go to classes, play quidditch, and act like a ghost! What's wrong with you!"  
"Nothing is wrong with me! It's you that's messed up!" They were both shouting now and Percy's anger was bubbling over.  
"You don't care about anything but quidditch!"  
"That is rich coming from you! Rich! When was the last time you weren't studying or prancing around with pretty Penny!"  
"What do you have against her!? Spill it!"  
"No!"  
"So you do have something against her!" While yelling they had progressively moved closer until they were standing in the middle of the room.  
"You'd hate me if I said!"  
"I kind of already hate you!"  
"You do?"  
"No! No, of course not!"  
"Well, maybe you should!"  
"What? Oliver, what's wrong with you!"  
"You!"  
"Me? I've done nothing wrong!"  
"I know, I know, I just..."  
"What? Tell me! Now! You avoid me, act distant and crazy, and then say I'm the problem?"  
"You aren't the problem!"  
"Then what is? Why do you act like this?"  
"Because I love you!"  
"What?" Percy was sure he had misheard him.  
"I fucking love you Percy. I'm in love with you. Always have been, and probably always will be, I'm sorry I'm an arse-"  
"-shut up and kiss me you twat."  
"But Penelope?"  
"Do you want to or not?" Percy closed the space between them in one swift motion. Their lips collided and Percy immediately felt his stress fade. Like his heart was light and flying. He had kissed Penelope before, but this was different. Oliver's hands ran through Percy's hair and down his spine. All the times they touched before Percy had held back shivers, but now he let it all out, he put everything he had into that kiss. He finally realized what his dancing bug was, he loved Oliver. His arms were around Oliver's broad shoulder and their hips were pressed together. Oliver's tongue flicked against Percy's lips and Percy opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. It was heaven. Percy wished he could get closer to Oliver, but they were already plastered against each other. They fell back on the bed, Oliver on top of him, barely separating their lips when the moved. When they pulled away it was agony. His heart and hands wanted more of the boy he had lived with since he was eleven.  
"I love you to, Oliver." Oliver grinned at him and he grinned back.


End file.
